DofE - Gold Practice Expedition
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Guy takes his colleagues to Snowdonia to climb Wales's tallest mountain on their practice expedition. Snog, marry, avoid, forgotten prescriptions and an ear infection means that they'll have the most dramatic expedition possible!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the 5th installment of the series, hope you like it!**

* * *

The group of 10 were due to leave at 7am and – since the junior doctors were going – Guy had told everyone to be in the car park and ready to get on the minibus by quarter to. Surprisingly, everyone _was_ on the minibus by five to, so with Guy and Colette in the front with the company's driver and the eight others in the back, the engine was started and they set off on their 3 ½ hour journey to Snowdonia, Wales.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something?" Jonny questioned as he sat next to his partner.

"Probably because you were running around the flat like a lunatic packing your bag at the last minute." Jac quipped.

"You say that but _you're_ the one who had to be reminded to pick up your phone that you left on the side." Jonny protested.

"I purposely left my phone on the side to remind me to pack my–" Jac suddenly stopped herself as something dawned on her: she'd left her endometriosis medication on the kitchen side and she was at a time of the month where she needed to religiously take her diclofenac every 8 hours or she would suffer intolerable, unbearable cramps. The phone and box of tablets had been left next to each other but when she'd almost forgotten the phone on their rush out of the door, she had just grabbed the device and left.

"To pack your what?" Jonny frowned. Jac knew that Jonny was very understanding of her condition and she knew that she couldn't manage the 4 day, 3 night expedition without her medication but she was still very private about it and so she confidently lied in reply.

"My flask. I made a flask of tea while you were running around but I forgot it." She explained simply.

"Aha, see? I packed at the last minute and I haven't forgotten anything and yet you'd packed days in advance and you're the unorganised one." He smirked. But whilst he sat carefree on the minibus, his partner sat next to him in emotional turmoil. They had only just left the hospital so there was every chance for her to admit what had happened and for Guy to turn around but – though she knew that it was the right option – she knew that she'd never do such a thing. It wasn't as if they'd be spending 4 days relaxing, they'd be undertaking strenuous activities so she desperately needed prescription-strength pain medication, but how could she get it?

* * *

"Aw, she's so cute when she's tired." Dom teased as he looked at Zosia who had her head rested on his shoulder as well as her eyes closed.

"Zosia what time did you actually come home last night?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you were out partying the night before your expedition." Guy complained as he turned to face the junior doctors who were sitting in the first row of seats behind the driver.

"I wasn't partying. I did some overtime because Keller was understaffed yesterday and there was a backlog but I ended up staying so long that I almost did a double shift." Zosia muttered with her eyes closed.

"So what time _did_ you get back?" Colette asked as she too turned around.

"About 4am." She mumbled.

"And she got up at 6 o'clock so that she could jump in the shower before we left." Dom stated.

"Mm, I get it. I've had less than 2 hours sleep. So let the sleep deprived doctor get some rest _now_." She moaned before she snuggled into Dom's side and attempted to slip into a deep sleep for the 3 ½ hour journey to Snowdonia.

* * *

The journey wasn't too long, but since there were 10 of them, not including the driver, in the enclosed space they decided to take a break midway through at a service station on the motorway. Jonny had gone to the toilet so Jac took the chance whilst she had it and disappeared into the small Boots pharmacy store and headed straight for the painkiller section. She knew that the strongest over-the-counter medication that she could get would be co-codamol (paracetamol combined with low-dose codeine) and ibuprofen so she picked up a box of each and was about to go to the counter to pay when Jonny arrived and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, what're these for?" He frowned as he took the two boxes out of her hands to observe what she'd picked up. After exiting the toilets, he'd seen her distinctive auburn ponytail and decided to investigate.

"I forgot my diclofenac." Jac said simply after a few moments of silence. "I must've left it on the kitchen side." She muttered with her eyes focused on the boxes – she couldn't make eye contact with him becasue she was so embarrassed.

"Oh, right." Jonny's tone softened from accusative to sympathetic before he took out his wallet. "Well I'll get these for you, you go back to the minibus."

"Why can't I get them?" Jac frowned. "I'm already here now, I might as well."

"You'd have to _carry_ them back on the minibus and I'm pretty sure you don't want the others finding out. I can put them in my hoodie pocket." He stated as he glanced at her grey camisole shirt and black sports leggings that didn't have any pockets on them. "Go on, go." He smiled and she muttered a 'thanks' before she shyly retreated back to the car park. Jonny paid for the items and stuffed the two boxes in his pocket but as he exited the shop he found his best friend and a thought occurred to him. "Mo, you've got Mr T's number haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked confusedly.

"Could you do me a really big favour?"

* * *

Whilst half of the group went into the building to grab a drink or use the bathroom, Dom remained stuck on the minibus because Zosia had fallen asleep on his arm and he didn't want to disturb her for once. Guy had popped across to the service station to purchase a coffee for himself and Colette but Dom was ecstatic when Guy turned around and passed a Costa Coffee disposable cup through the headrests.

"I took a guess and got you a cappuccino." He explained.

"Oh, thank you." Dom smiled in return.

"I've got sugars if you want some."

"No, I'm alright thanks."

"Yeah, as he always says in the Keller staffroom, he's sweet enough." Colette remarked with a hint of sarcasm before she sipped her vanilla latte.

"We've never heard that one before." Zosia mumbled before she opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Ah, my blood can now return to my right arm." Dom quipped.

"Nice of you to join us Zosia." Guy smiled.

"Mm. How much longer have we got left now?" She asked.

"Probably a little over an hour still." Guy stated.

"Right, I'm going back to sleep then–"

"Oh no you don't!" Dom protested as she had attempted to get comfortable again. "Sleep on Digby's arm." He ordered.

* * *

The side door of the vehicle had been left open to let some air in so Jonny just hoped back onto the minibus and sat down on his seat next to his partner.

"Can I have the tablets?" She whispered. Mo, Adele and Sacha who had reserved seats within close proximity to them on the minibus hadn't yet returned so they could talk in private if they kept their voices down.

"Oh, you left the receipt in the bag so I returned them." Jonny replied.

"What?" She hissed.

"Oh, forgive me. I probably should've mentioned that I managed to get you these instead." He explained quietly as he took out a white rectangular box reading _'Diclofenac 50mg – 21 Tablets'._

"How did you get them?" Jac asked slowly and confusedly.

"I know when I first tell you what I did, you might want to kill me but I only did it because I thought it was the best decision for you."

"Spit it out Maconie, what did you do?"

"I asked Mo to give Mr T a ring and Mr T spoke to the pharmacist at Boots over the phone. Mr T gave his GMC registration and your patient number so that he could check out your prescription and under the emergency prescription services, you're entitled to a 7 day course when you forget or lose your original tablets." He explained. "I know it's not exactly legitimate but I kind of begged the pharmacist and told him that my girlfriend is in absolute agony and with the information that Mr T could give, he was happy to sign a prescription for you."

"Your 'girlfriend is in absolute agony'?" Jac protested.

"Well not at the moment you're not but we're climbing a mountain tomorrow and I'm sure if you didn't have your tablets then you _would_ be in agony." He replied.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." Jac said coyly.

"You're welcome." Jonny smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you could just be a wee bit nicer to Mr T the next time you see him seeing as he's done you a favour."

"Yeah, I will."

"Really?"

"No." She replied bluntly which caused Jonny to laugh. "Hang on, how much did they cost–"

"Put your money away. It doesn't matter; you're far more important than money." Jonny said as he pulled her hand away from her bag.

"You alright?" Mo asked as she got on the minibus and Jac quickly put the box of tablets behind the seat in front of her as Adele and Sacha had also returned.

"Yeah." Jac replied simply. " _Thank you_." She mouthed to the registrar who smiled in return before she took her seat.

"Let's just hope that the rest of this expedition isn't going to be quite so dramatic." Jonny aired aloud.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

They had hiked almost a dozen miles that day in the Snowdonia National Park and the evening – as explained by Guy – was to be very chilled and relaxed as they would be climbing Mount Snowdon the next day and he wanted everyone to be well rested.

"Zosia… Zosia?" Arthur said softly as he attempted to rouse his sleeping flatmate who had let her head hit the pillow from the moment that they had set the tent up to catch up on lost sleep. It was only early evening but after working far more hours than she'd hoped in the early hours of the morning, she needed some respite.

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Dom's just serving up dinner." Arthur explained as he looked out of the open tent entrance where the door had been rolled up as it was a nice summer evening, to see his other flatmate dishing up the food, from the disposable BBQ that they'd bought from the nearby supermarket, onto some plastic plates.

"Oh right." Zosia stretched her arms out before she repositioned herself to sit cross legged on her sleeping bag as Dom entered with three plates of steaming hot food.

"Barbequed chicken skewers, Trangia-cooked flavoured rice and grilled corn." Dom announced.

"Thank you." Zosia said gratefully. She knew that at times the three were very unorganised and always messed about but when she they wanted to be, the three functioned just like a family unit.

"And you're not going back to sleep for at least another couple of hours otherwise you'll be up at 3am and you won't be able to sleep." Dom added sternly.

"I know." She huffed. She also knew that she was lucky to have such kind and caring friends – even if they were annoying sometimes, they always looked after her whether she was drunk, unwell or just exhausted.

"You missed your father's speech." Arthur stated.

"Yeah? What did he say? And please cut out the boring bits that I don't need to know."

"We're leaving at 8am tomorrow sharpish, we'll need up to an additional 1800-2000 calories tomorrow on top of what we normally consume so we need to make sure we have enough supplies and water, and we're coming back to this campsite tomorrow night so we don't have to pack up the tent or carry our bags up there." Dom explained.

"Right. I'll go shopping after this then; I haven't got much in the way of food." Zosia sighed.

"No need, we're already one step ahead of you." Dom smiled as he nodded to a corner of the tent where there were several Sainsbury's carrier bags.

"Did you get stuff for me too?"

"No, we thought we'd let you walk to the supermarket all by yourself later and we'd just get food for us." Dom said sarcastically before Zosia yawned.

"We need to do something after dinner or I'm just going to fall asleep again." She declared.

"I do believe that this is the perfect opportunity for Snog, Marry, Avoid!" Dom sung.

* * *

"You brought blister plasters didn't you?" Jonny asked after he'd peeled his sweaty sock off to reveal a punctured blister on the arch of his foot.

"Do you want one?" She asked.

"Please." Jonny nodded at his partner who was using a facial wipe to cleanse her visage as they both sat in their tent in the evening preparing for the next day. "Thanks. But I should probably go and jump in the shower before I put one on." He said as he grabbed a towel and toiletry bag from his hiking bag. "Oh, you don't need to carry a bag tomorrow; I can take both of our supplies in my little rucksack." He added as he noticed that she had put together a small pile of things like her water bottle and a few snacks next to a smaller rucksack.

"It's fine, I'm taking a bag anyway." Jac stated.

"No, there's no point in us both taking a bag. Whatever you need, you can put in my bag. The side pockets are empty if you want to use those, and there's room for your water bottle in the main compartment." He explained and he knew exactly why she was reluctant. It was because of the same reason that she had begun to panic when she realised that she had forgotten her painkillers. "I'll leave it here, you add whatever you want to it." He smiled reassuringly before got up and headed for the toilets whilst he left his bag – that already had several snacks in it – wide open for her to use.

* * *

Similar to a typical teenage sleepover, Zosia, Dom and Arthur were zipped up in their tent with an LED lamp in the middle as it had gotten dark outside.

"Okay, the ultimate game of snog, marry, avoid." Dom announced. "Zosia, you're going first to stop you from falling asleep." He declared.

"Hit me." She replied confidently.

"Wait, are we doing celebrities, friends, colleagues…?" Arthur asked. He'd been reluctant to join in the first time that they'd played the game together in the flat but they'd played it so many times that he had become relatively comfortable with it.

"Any." Dom shrugged. "Right um… Arthur, myself and Jonny."

"Are you kidding me?" Zosia laughed.

"Nope. Come on. If there's too much delaying we'll have to come up with a penalty." Dom threatened.

"Alright… I'd probably snog you Dom because I know how much you'd hate it, Jonny obviously has bad taste in women as he's going out with the ice queen so I'll avoid him and that leaves Arthur to marry." Zosia explained. "Now your turn and I'm going to make it difficult… Katie Hopkins–"

"Ugh." Dom interrupted.

"Katie Price." Zosia listed. "And… oh who's that singer you hated on the x factor called Katie?"

"Katie Waissel?" Arthur suggested.

"Yeah."

"Noooo! Her hair was awful!" Dom moaned.

"Nope, come on. Make your decision." Zosia ordered. "Otherwise we'll have to come up with a penalty." She said patronisingly.

"Fine. I'll avoid Katie Hopkins as I avoid anyone with a mouth that big, I'd have to snog Katie Waissel purely because I couldn't put up with her for more than several seconds and that leaves…"

"Marrying Katie Price." Arthur smirked.

"That was an awful one! At least give me some men for the next one so I can make an informed decision." Dom said sulkily. "Alright come on Zosia, you come up with 3 people for Arthur."

"What?" She frowned.

"I believe the proper term is 'pardon'." Arthur remarked.

"Sorry, I didn't hear. I think my ear is blocked or something." She frowned.

"Are you feeling alright? You're not coming down with something are you?" Dom asked concernedly as he felt her forehead with the back of his hand which Zosia proceeded to swat away.

"I'm fine." She protested. "Come on, let's just play the game."

* * *

It was nearing 10pm and Jac and Jonny had just had a late dinner of a camping boil-in-the-bag meal cooked on their Trangia consisting of rice and a chicken curry that had been far too salty for Jac's liking.

"What time are you getting up in the morning?" Jonny asked but as he looked up, he caught his partner taking her medication with a sip of water and he could tell she had tried to be discreet so he just pretended to pay no attention to the box of pills.

"I've set my alarm for 6 o'clock so that I can go to that café not far back to get a coffee and something for breakfast before we set off."

"Oh right. Can I join you?"

"Depends. Is it possible for you to be up that early in the morning?" She asked.

"I can make an exception–"

"Yeah, for food." Jac scoffed.

"No. To spend some time alone with you." Jonny protested as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Oh right." Jac seemed a little stumped that for once he wasn't being sarcastic, he was being serious. The trek meant that they spent a lot of time with their colleagues and even when they didn't, their tents didn't give them a lot of privacy because anything said could be heard by anyone within close proximity.

"We'll leave here at 6:45am yeah?" He smiled.

"Um… yeah alright."

"It's a date."

"It is _not_ a date." Jac declared.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that." Jonny grinned.

 **To the reviewer asking for a Zosia and Ollie Fic, I might try to write a oneshot of them but I'm really busy at the moment so it might not happen before I go on holiday (when I'm taking a break from fanfic). And to all the reviewers, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zosia had been tossing and turning for almost an hour when finally she just gave up in her attempts to get back to sleep. It was the early hours of the morning but it turned out that her blocked ear the night before had been more than what she'd originally thought – her ear was now rather painful and she was beginning to develop a fever. Given that Dom and Arthur were – enviably – still fast asleep, she decided to get up and go to the toilet block to get some air and to splash her face with cold water.

She was just drying her face with some paper towels when she jumped out of her skin as someone announced their presence.

"What's up Zosh?" Colette asked as she entered the small brick building holding a towel and toiletry bag. She had the intention of going for an early shower before there would be a queue but her close friend's daughter seemed to be a little distressed.

" _Me_ at 5 o'clock in the morning for some reason." Zosia muttered but she gave her best evil eyes as Colette placed the back of her hand on Zosia's forehead.

"You're burning up, you must be coming down with something."

"I think I've got an ear infection." She huffed. "My ear's really hurting and my ear was blocked a bit last night."

"Right, I'm going to go and get your Dad–"

"No, don't. He can't do anything about it, there's no point. I've got some paracetamol in my bag, that should help with the earache and the fever." She protested. The last thing she needed was her father fussing over her.

"Alright, but make sure you tell him in the morning." Colette said sternly before she walked over to the showers

* * *

Jac and Jonny had just sat down together at a table on the veranda of a coffee shop that had a couple of early morning hikers in it but was still relatively empty. She had a cup of coffee and a fruit salad whilst Jonny had a plate of cooked breakfast in front of him.

"That's really not what you should be having before you climb a huge hill." Jac pointed out.

"Says the one with a little bowl of fruit." Jonny remarked. "Anyway, I did the same thing before we walked for miles in Scotland and I was fine–"

"Hello you two!" Sacha bellowed as he exited the café with a tray in his hands containing a cup of tea, a bacon roll on a plate and a pastry. "Sorry, I'm interrupting aren't I?"

"Nonsense, come on. Join us." Jonny smiled, and so Sacha pulled up a chair and sat down with them. "How's Rachael?"

"She's doing great at the moment, she just got another all clear last week so it's looking good." Sacha smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Jonny smiled. "Do you want another coffee?" Jonny asked his partner as he noticed that her cup was empty.

"Mm, double expresso please." She nodded.

"So I get moaned at for having a cooked breakfast and yet you can have caffeine to your heart's content yeah?" Jonny remarked as he jumped up and took their two mugs back to the counter.

* * *

Guy arose after his alarm went off and he sat up to find Colette towel drying her damp hair as she sat near the entrance of their tent after having a shower.

"Morning." Guy croaked.

"Oh, morning." Colette smiled. "Zosia's not very well by the way, she thinks she's got an ear infection."

"Really?"

"Is she alright?"

"Well she was up early this morning, I found her in the toilets splashing her face with water because she had a fever but she went back to her tent and I haven't seen her since."

"Right okay. I'd better go and check on her." He said as he slipped on his trainers and then made his way over to the junior doctors' tent. "Anyone up yet?" He asked – he didn't want to go opening the tent or he'd probably get moaned at knowing the mentality of his daughter.

"Yeah, we all are." Dom replied and he opened the tent door and threw it over the side of the tent so that Guy could see them all.

"Zosia, are you alright? Colette said you think you have an ear infection."

"I don't think, I _know_." Zosia complained – she was lying down on top of her sleeping bag whilst Dom and Arthur had been getting ready.

"Right… Are you okay to walk today?" He asked.

"What?" Zosia asked. "Sorry, I can't hear out of one ear." She added.

"I said are you okay to walk today?" He asked in a raised tone.

"Alright, no need to shout." She moaned. "I don't need my ears for walking."

"No, but I know how unwell people can feel with ear infections." Guy stated. "Thank you for your concern father." He muttered sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Zosia asked.

"Never mind." Guy smirked. "Right, are you taking a bag today?" He asked.

"No I'm going to climb a mountain with no water or food." She replied sarcastically which made Dom and Arthur smile and they had to stifle a laugh in front of their boss.

"I'll take your things to save you from having to take a bag." Guy stated. "Have you taken paracetamol?"

"Yep."

"And has it helped at all?"

"Not really." She replied bluntly.

"Right okay. Well just bring your things over to me when you're ready and I'll pack them in my bag for you."

* * *

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the group of ten reached the summit of Mount Snowdon. They could see for miles and miles, even as far as the ocean, and the surrounging mountainous scenery was incredible.

"Congratulations ladies and gentlemen." Guy panted. "We'll probably take about a half an hour break here so you can relax, take some pictures or visit the café if you wish." He announced.

"Whoever had the idea to build a café at the summit of a mountain must be a very rich man by now." Jonny remarked as he headed straight down the steps towards the building. The summit had a small café attached to a train station that had a single track to lead tourists up and down the mountain without the difficult task of actually climbing the mountain.

"Zosia are you alright?" Dom asked as he saw that she had lowered her head, cupped a hand around her infected ear and screwed her face up in pain.

"Zosia?" Guy demanded worriedly.

"I think my eardrum just perforated." She grimaced and as Guy teased her hand away, he saw a blood infused liquid slowly dripping out from her ear.

"Ah, I think you might be right there." Guy frowned as he took a tissue out of his pocket.

"No–"

"It's clean." Guy huffed at her protestations before he wiped away the fluid and then held the folded up tissue against her ear.

"Ah." She moaned in pain.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely.

"Zosh, you alright?" Colette asked sympathetically.

"I can't hear out of one ear, what do you think?" She snapped. The feeling was odd; she could hear perfectly out of one ear but the other ear was almost useless. The loss of such an important sense made her feel significantly more vulnerable as she was more dependent on her friends; they could be talking all they wanted to about her, but she wouldn't be able to understand half of it.

"Right, come and sit down in the café. We'll get you something warm." Guy suggested.

"No, she's running a temperature she doesn't need something warm." Dom stated – everyone was rather hot and sweaty after the strenuous climb but he could tell from her flushed skin that something was out of the ordinary.

"I think it's best Zosia gets the train down." Colette advised.

"Yeah, I know." Guy sighed. "Right, come and sit down for a while and we'll see how you feel."

* * *

"You see those two lakes over there?" Jonny asked as he pointed to two deep blue bodies of water amongst the range of nearby mountains. The pair were seated at a table for two with an incredible view through the glass wall as they sipped a cup of coffee for some well needed energy.

"Mm." Jac nodded.

"I think they're probably what we've got to kayak or canoe through tomorrow." Jonny stated.

"Great." Jac said sarcastically and whilst she continued to look through the glass and sip her hot beverage, Jonny kept an eye on his partner. He knew she was dreading the next day because it'd be spent on water and she had never been taught to swim before. She was forced to reveal her fear of bodies of water when they were crossing a river on one of the previous treks and he knew how paralysing a fear could be – he himself was terrified of going on planes.

"Why don't you and I go in a canoe together eh? Canoes are less likely to tip over than kayaks are and I promise I won't shake the boat or do anything silly."

"You say that but I know you'll still be an idiot around your friends." She said as she glanced at a nearby table where Mo, Adele and Sacha were sat.

"No Jac I swear, I'd never do anything to scare you." He said truthfully.

"I'm not scared of water." She said monotonously whilst she avoided eye contact with him.

"You can pretend all you want Jac but I can see right through you." Jonny stated. "I promise you, even if you somehow end up in the water – which you won't – I'd dive straight in after you." He said reassuringly.

* * *

 **What do you reckon? Will Jac manage to avoid falling in? Or will she need Jonny to be her knight in shining armour? Also, SPOILER ALERT but I just found out that Jac and Jonny have a cameo part in tonight's episode! I can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

"Now that we're all together I thought I'd just run through today's events." Guy announced as everyone stood on the pitch on the campsite with their tents and bags packed away and ready to go. "We're going to be travelling across Glaslyn and Llyn Llydaw – the two lakes that we saw yesterday – and that will take us a couple of hours. There are, however, requirements of this expedition that a certain amount of time spent together doing activities therefore to make up the hours, we're going to be having a little quiz tonight."

"Shot gun having Jac on my team." Mo said quickly. Everyone there knew that at the few of Albie's pub quizzes that Jac had attended, her team had won every time. It was one of her quirks – she had an incredible general knowledge and wasn't just intelligent when it came to medicine.

"Now now, I'll organise teams later on this evening." Guy stated. "Now though, we need to make our way to a boathouse where we can choose whether to use a kayak or canoe." He ordered and the group then all picked up their bags and began to follow the CEO. "Right, you need to keep your ear dry today." Guy said sternly to his daughter.

"Really? Hm, I had no idea. It's not like I've just spent 5 years at med school or anything." She moaned.

"I heard you getting up and walking about in the night." He stated. "Is paracetamol not helping the earache in the slightest?"

"I think it's brought down the fever a little but it's not touched the pain."

"I've got my codeine in my bag, do you want to take that as well?" He suggested.

"Yes please." She reluctantly replied.

* * *

"Here, I'll tighten it for you." Jonny smiled as he began adjusting the straps on Jac's buoyancy aid. She seemed to have lost the look of pure fear from her eyes after she'd found out that it was mandatory to wear the flotation device but she still wasn't looking forward to the day. "I know the others have got some sort of race going on, but we're not going to race." He said reassuringly as he gently pulled the waist strap until it was tight enough. "We'll go at our own pace, nice and steadily."

"I know you're only trying to be nice but could you try _not_ to talk to me like I'm a child please?" She asked bluntly.

"Sorry." He apologised. "I just don't want you to panic."

"I'm not panicking."

"Really?" He asked as he took her hand in his and then used two fingers on his other hand to feel her pulse. "Because your heart is racing." He commented but he sighed after she'd snatched her arm back and stormed off to stand with the others.

* * *

She felt a huge weight lifted from her chest at the moment that she stepped out of the canoe and onto firm land. Her so-called partner was really beginning to get on her nerves because as they paddled across the two welsh lakes, she had felt his eyes on her back the entire time which just added to her stress levels. She had just unclipped the straps and unzipped her buoyancy aid when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I've annoyed you today, but it's only because I was worried about you." Jonny said softly. "I was only trying to help but I realise I might've sounded a bit patronising so… I'll cook dinner to make it up to you."

"A boil -in-the-bag curry doesn't count as cooking dinner." Jac stated.

"Well there aren't exactly any Tesco Superstores around here." He chuckled, he was just relieved that she was talking to him after the rather stony silence across the lakes. "So am I still in the doghouse or…?"

"You're not in the doghouse. Just don't be an idiot again." Jac sighed.

"I think we both know that that's unavoidable for me." He joked. "Come on, we've still got those sachet cup-a-soups that we can have for dinner."

* * *

Later on, they had a fire roaring and everyone was sat around it on logs awaiting the commencement of the quiz. Guy was in charge of the quiz and knew all of the questions and the answers so the remaining 9 were left in three groups of 3: Jac, Jonny and Mo, Dom, Arthur and Zosia, and Adele, Sacha and Colette.

"Now, I wanted to challenge everyone here to something outside of their comfort zone so these questions are in no way medical related."

"What does the winning team get?" Adele asked eagerly.

"They get the satisfaction of beating their colleagues." Guy replied. "Now there are 10 rounds, each consisting of 5 questions. Whoever wins the most rounds wins overall. Is everyone ready to begin?"

* * *

"Now for the final round. Remember Zosia's team have won 3 rounds as have Jac's and Sacha's team so whoever wins this round will win the quiz overall." Guy stated.

"Come on, we really need to beat them." Zosia whispered but because of her blocked ear, what she thought was whispering was often just speaking in a normal voice and she'd given away one or two answers to the other teams by doing so.

"Question number one: In Greek mythology, who was the mother of Uranus?" He asked and all attention turned to Zosia and Dom who had burst out laughing. "It's nice to know I raised my daughter to be a mature individual." Guy said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you did that on purpose!" Dom protested.

"Question two: How many time zones are there in China?"

"Arthur?" Dom whispered.

"There's only one time zone because the Chinese government promotes consistency." Arthur whispered in reply as he wrote down the answer on their sheet.

* * *

"And the winner of the final round, and hence the entire quiz, is…"

"Oh just tell us." Colette moaned.

"Jac, Jonny and Mo won the final round so they are the overall winners with a score of 44 out of 50." He announced.

"How on earth did you get 44 questions right? They were the most bizarre questions I've ever heard." Dom complained.

"Well, we've got a secret weapon." Jonny grinned as he put his arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Right. Congratulations you three. And just so everyone knows, tomorrow we will be cycling the last section of the journey which is the same routes as yesterday and the first day put together plus a little bit more. We need to get back to the carpark and we'll go around the base of Mount Snowdon." Guy explained.

"Are we doing it in teams?" Jonny asked.

"Do you know what, you can choose your teams tomorrow and you can choose your route as well. I've got several maps to divide between you and you can decide how to get back." Guy stated.

"No, that's not fair. Half of us can't read a map." Adele protested.

"Well then, you'd better get in a group with someone who can."

* * *

 **Jac and Jonny were so happy and cute in last night's episode! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"We're not going with Adele." Jac said sternly as she pulled a shirt over her head whilst she and Jonny get ready in their tent.

"I never said we were." Jonny protested.

"No but I know what you're like. She'll ask and you won't say no and then we'll be stuck with her the whole day." Jac grumbled.

"Is there anyone you _do_ want to go with?" Jonny asked.

"Well I did want to go by myself to get it done quicker but seeing as Guy insists that this is a team building trip, I have to go with at least one other person." She quipped.

"Aw, and you chose me. You're all heart, you know that?"

* * *

"I think I've got the route planned." Zosia stated. Whilst Dom and Arthur were packing the tent away, she had the huge map of Snowdonia sprawled out across the grass and was attempting to find a route back. They first had to walk the short distance to a bike rental centre, but other than that they could freely choose their route.

"You haven't ignored the contour lines have you?" Arthur asked as he knew her mapping skills left something to be desired.

"What're those?"

"We've been through this before Zosia." He sighed. "Right, they mark the height of the land on the map. You want to try to stay between the same contour lines even if it means walking a little further because it'll mean that we aren't going up and down hills too much." He explained.

"Oh right. I'd better rub this out and start again then." Zosia admitted as she turned the pencil over and began erasing the line she had drawn. "Dom don't laugh at me, I've got an ear infection, remember?"

"How could I forget when you remind us every 5 minutes?" He muttered.

* * *

"She looks so innocent like that." Mo smirked as she looked behind her on the minibus to see that Jac was asleep on the minibus with her head rested on Jonny's shoulder. He had tried to slip his arm around her frame but whenever he moved her arm, she seemed to stir so he'd decided to leave her as she was.

"You should tell her that when she's awake, I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Jonny said sarcastically yet quietly.

"I really don't get why she's so… well, just the way she is." Adele stated as she turned around to see the consultant with her wavy auburn hair cascading over her shoulders and her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"She's been through a lot." Jonny said softly. "I don't know everything about her past but I trust that she has a reason for it. Anyway, you saw what kind of person her Mum was like when she was on Darwin." He stated. That lengthy week had been a tough time for the both of them because Jac had faced the woman she had never wanted to see again and Jac and Jonny's relationship went through a rough patch because she closed up again after being reminded of why she couldn't trust people. The day that her mother had died had almost been a sort of relief for both of them. Jac knew she'd never have to face the manipulative woman again and Jonny knew that his girlfriend would be more at ease and in need of some comforting, even if she didn't want to admit it. That night had then ended in a tangled mess under the duvet and the next day they'd been stronger than ever.

"She wasn't _that_ bad." Adele protested.

"Adele please. Just leave her alone and let her sleep." Jonny whispered. Adele and Mo then turned around and faced the front, but minutes later the minibus had to swerve to dodge a reckless driver and the sudden movement of the vehicle caused Jac to stir.

"What was that?" She asked confusedly.

"Just some idiot." Jonny assured her as he slid his arm around her shoulders. "Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"No doubt he was Scottish." Jac muttered as she settled down again.

* * *

After driving them all back to the hospital car park, Guy slid open the side door of the minibus and found that everyone, though some – including his daughter – had been asleep, was beginning to grab their rucksacks so that they could go home and get some rest.

"Just before everyone leaves I think that I should tell you all what's happening for the final gold expedition." Guy announced. "It'll be 4 days, 3 nights just like this trek but with a little bit of a difference: we'll be covering 100km."

"What?" Colette protested.

"I know it sounds a lot but it's only 25km a day which is less than 16 miles a day."

"Oh yeah, it'll be a walk in the park." Zosia said sarcastically.

"Where is it?" Jac asked with a raised eyebrow. She hoped it wasn't going to be in Scotland or Wales as the journey to and from the different countries were just exhausting. Additionally, she didn't want anything to do with water to be planned.

"We're going to be following the Thames Path between Putney and Henley-On-Thames. It'll only take just under 2 hours to get there and I'm probably going to organise the minibus again but unlike this trek, we will be walking the entire route." Guy stated. "Right, it'll be in three weeks' time–"

"Three weeks? As in the last week of July?" Zosia asked.

"Yes, why is that a problem?"

"Um… no, it'll be fine."

"Okay then. I shall see you all at work soon." He smiled as he stepped out of the way and let the others climb down from the minibus. "Make sure you keep that ear dry." Guy warned his daughter who proceeded to hold up two fingers at him as she walked towards Dom's car. "Charming." Guy shouted at her.

* * *

"Why did you seem shocked that it was the last week of July?" Dom asked curiously as he drove his flatmates home.

"I wasn't shocked, it's just that… you know I said I'll be looking after a friend's dog while she goes on holiday and it needs to stay here at the flat?"

"Yeah."

"It's _that_ week."

"So what're you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"It'll have to come with us."

"You want to make a dog walk 100km?" Dom protested.

"Yeah I can. It's a border collie and my friend runs with the dog most mornings. The dog's fitter than most of the people going so the dog'll be fine." Zosia replied.

"Yes but you'll be camping with a dog. You'll have to carry the food and water for it." Dom stated. "And I as sure as hell am _not_ sharing a tent with a flea ridden mongrel. Let alone the fact that I don't do doo-doo."

"We'll see about that." Zosia smiled smugly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The last one will be up soon, probably not tomorrow but the day after and as requested, it will involve quite a bit of Jac and Zosia together :)**


End file.
